Welland Steam Rally/2010
2010 steam engines Note:photos from this event to be added. Some entries were not seen - please add a photo if you did see them. ;Road locomotives & GP engines Miniature steam Guide listed 15 from 6" scale (1/2 full size) down to 3" scale (1/4 full size). Steam crane A restored Smith Rodley railway steam crane is used in the Woodyard demonstration area to handle the logs for the sawmill demonstrations. The crane was bought by thr Ross-on-Wye Steam Engine Society in 2005 and restored to steam for the 2006 event. Working field The event has a large working area on the hillside behind the Woodyard and showground area. A number of farming operations being demonstrated by a wide variety of machinery. * Steam ploughing * Cultivating & rolling * Sub-soiling * early drainage trencher at work * Harvesting by a reaper / binder * Combine harvesting with a 1970s Deutz-Fahr Fahr M88 combine * baling * timber haulage - Caterpillar Sixty with a pole trailer Plant display * several cranes * Auto-Mower winch tractor and Timberjack 404 timber skidder * A number of classic Caterpillar tractors. ** Caterpillar Sixty ** Caterpillar D2 ** Caterpillar D4 ** Caterpillar D4D - special applications (agri spec) ** Caterpillar D5B - special applications with a Dowdeswell DP7B 5 furrow reversible plough ** Caterpillar D8H with a trailed ripper / sub soiler ** Caterpillar D8K - recently restored (no blade) ** Caterpillar 983 - tracked shovel from the S.E. Davis & Son collection * County Ploughmaster crawler * County Bray dozer * International 125B Drott Commercial vehicles The show guide listed over 200 commercials on display. A number of interesting light and heavy commercial vehicles were present including these; * AEC Mandator * AEC Militant * Albion Motors Flatbed * Austin A30, Austin A35,Austin K2, Austin K9, Austin 7 and Austin Champ * Bedford M, Green Goddess, Bedford O * Bristol artic * Ford Model T * Diamond T type 56 truck * ERF A series * Ford Willys GPW (Jeep) & Willys MB * Foden * Humber Pig * Jowett * Mini van * Morris Commercials LC5 * Scammell Explorer * Scammell * Reliant * Unipower * Vulcan * numerous other commercials photos to follow later and a few others trucks besides. Tractors A few of the makes / models included; * Belarus * BMC Mini tractor * Case * Chamberlain Industries * County * David Brown * Ferguson-Brown * Ford-Ferguson * Leyland 154 * International Harvester - various models * John Deere * Massey-Harris 744 * Massey-Harris 101 Junior * MF 35 * MF 35x * MF 135 * MF 165 * MF 178 4-WD * MF 1200 * Minneapolis-Moline * Nuffield Universal 4 * Nuffield 4/25 * Nuffield 4/65 * Roadless * Field Marshall Fair ground * Downs Funfair ** Gallopers ** Big Wheel * Speedway Ark of Tony Mayhew (ex David Littleboy) * Skid (fairground ride) of Russell Cooke * Electrik Rotor - of Rob Selby * Tube Shooter of Barry & Marilyn Two * Shooting Gallery * Flying Pigs Dobby Set - Laurence Harper * Little Horses Dobby Set - Laurence Harper * Hoopla * various side shows * Wall of Death * Big Wheel * various side shows Vintage and classic cars and motorcycles Please add your photos from the car section here please as we missed them due to the huge number of steam, tractors and commercials on show. Other attractions * Farmers market * Model tent * Stationary engines working display * Dry stone walling demonstration * Tractor pulling compertitions Category:Welland Steam Rally - 2010 participants Category:2010 Event reports